The Crasy Porygon
"Real life is not sweet, in fact Manaphy's right. Life, formed and constructed by ''people is nothing like cake''." -Translated from the Crasy Porygon The Crasy Porygon (Porygon for short) is a failed Porygon who is super intelligent and is the popularity of ManaZcraft, falling to "THWACK". According to Manaphy, there is only one Crasy Porygon. Porygon is friends with PorQpine, Manaphy, Chikorita, and Phione. Appearance The Crasy Porygon is based from Pokemon. It has a polygonal body with white hexagon eyes with black dots in the center. The polygons on its body are corresponding colors of blue and red. Biography The Crasy Porygon will likely be introduced in the ManaCorp Beta series. The Porygon came from when Goofy, Donald, and Daisy tried a custom Up-Grade (from Pokemon) on a regular Porygon to take over ManaCorp (things like this happen). Unfortunately for them, much as they lack skill in coding, the Porygon only became "Crasy" giving the name. The Porygon was studied and its mind was hard to see but surprisingly, was super intelligent. The Crasy Porygon was a respectible runner of ManaZcraft and was quite fond of James Thompson and Jeanne Green (as long as he kept himself under control). Porygon's life seemed affected as soon as he learned Jirachi gained friendship with the humans and was grading to Rank 3. PorQpine and Chikorita were also affected. The Crasy Porygon would have immense plans for Jirachi to stay Rank 2 (knowing Rank 3's always abuse their power) but always failed thanks to Manaphy or Jeanne. The Porygon was involved with the war with RedCorp and ended up being shut down for a while. It reawakened when ManaCorp reawoke and assisted Husky and Terria with defeating RedCorp. RedCorp was destroyed leaving his life without peril until Jeanne died. The event that lead to Manaphy and James Thompson fighting continuously and eventually ending with Manaphy the victor. A mob stormed outside ManaCorp leading to Porygon learning what Manaphy meant by "people" and how rebellious they were. The Porygon was weakened when ManaCorp blew up and was again shut down until the Life Wars started and The Porygon finally could regain conciousness, but had lack of brain activity. Due to this he was never introduced to Olivia or Jerry Thompson until later. (To be continued) Behaviour The Crasy Porygon is unique in its ways. Firstly, it rarely attacks; it just stares only to give out a "Pory" every once in a while (its trying to communicate). It is really intelligent enough to read and write (mispells "crazy"). When it attacks (if it does) it launches a solid and completely hyper light beam which is hard to detect. Evan's opinion The Crasy Porygon is No. 2 of the top 10 on Evan's best character list. "The Crasy Porygon, I detailed him specifically. Not only was he derpy and intelligent but also had a unique history among the other ManaZers. He's just so cool." Trivia *The Crasy Porygon is the only Rank 3 who does not have evident abuse of power although he demises constantly. *Porygon is the only Rank 3 the 2 humans have actually prefered and is also one of the most loved Rank 3's of all time. *The Crasy Porygon thinks PorQpine is a pro and communicates with PorQpine when someone calls themself a pro. *The Crasy Porygon is genderless like Manaphy, Phione, Dalek (from Dr. Who), and Jirachi. *The Crasy Porygon is the only criticizer not in the boss trio (with the exception of the Diamond Myth Spirit). He also knows where the Cake is. *The Crasy Porygon, as once thought by Evan, was one of the best characters he created until Jeanne was created.